


Grandi sbagli

by MizarRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunken Liet, OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose
Summary: L'odore di alcool e fumo risuona nella stanza come un profumo.





	Grandi sbagli

**Author's Note:**

> Fic senza senso scritta anni fa

L'odore di alcool e fumo  
risuona nella stanza come un profumo  
che la tristezza fa sparire  
e tutto divertente fa apparire.  
\- Non pensavo il mondo fosse così bello!-  
Disse il lituano ballando con un ombrello.  
-Il mio ombrello non si tocca!-  
Il russo gli diede un pugno sulla bocca.  
L'altro cade a terra ridendo  
per tutto quello che sta accadendo,  
forse sta un po' esagerando  
ma ormai il lituano sta cantando.  
Il russo beve altra vodka come un matto  
e gli viene in mente cosa avrebbe fatto!  
Avrebbe pulito il pavimento  
non appena l'altro avrebbe vomitato tutto contento.  
Caro Ivan, hai capito lo sbaglio che hai fatto?  
La prossima volta prendi un gatto!


End file.
